Project Summary/Abstract: Administrative Core The ultimate goal of the UK-ADC is to catalyze innovative and outstanding AD research while ensuring a more rapid rate of progress toward new therapies to delay or prevent AD, so that our human volunteers, patients and caregivers become the beneficiaries of our advances in knowledge. The Administrative Core provides the foundation, infrastructure, leadership, overall direction, strategic planning, and integration of all ADC components to more rapidly achieve this goal. We support and facilitate research aimed at elucidating the pathogenic mechanisms underlying the transitions from normal cognitive aging to the development of cognitive impairment, with a long-term goal of enabling more effective translation of this mechanistic knowledge to intervention strategies. The UK-ADC functions in a multidisciplinary, integrated, collaborative and supportive environment that catalyzes high-quality AD research within the UK community, region, nation, and beyond. Our major emphases continue to support our traditional strengths in neuropathologic discoveries and provision of normal and MCI autopsy tissue to support basic translational research, as well as our maturing program in antemortem biomarker assessment of predementia-stage subjects. The UK-ADC also enhances education and outreach within UK and in the community. We have developed a trusting partnership with the African-American community that has resulted in successful outreach programs and educational products, as well as increasing minority participation in research studies. We have innovative programs focused on quality of care and support for people with dementia and their caregivers. We offer multi-faceted educational and training programs to healthcare professionals and researchers that are aimed at enhancing the training of a workforce to meet the nation?s biomedical, behavioral and clinical needs in AD-related research. Our successful Pilot Project program leveraged support from university partners to be able to fund 6 additional pilot projects beyond the 10 funded by the ADC grant. The UK-ADC also reaches beyond Kentucky to enhance AD research, education, and clinical practice on a national level through its interactions with other ADCs, as well as other regional and national institutions, including the Alzheimer?s Association, NIA and industry. The Administrative Core will continue to support the ability of our UK-ADC to serve as a vital resource for the university, community, state, region and nation through the following specific aims. Aim 1: Provide leadership and an organizational framework for management and coordination of all ADC activities to ensure optimal resource utilization to meet the overall goals of the ADC. Aim 2: Promote our translational mission and enhance research, education and scientific interactions. Aim 3: Contribute to and interact with other ADCs and other national collaborative activities and increase visibility in the local and national community.